The Choices You Make
by jolan panthon
Summary: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Supernatural does not belong to me, but a girl can dream.

**Summary**: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and before anyone can react the boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17

**Warning**:Mild language. If you are a big John fan, be warned, he is a major D-bag in this story.

Dean sat down on the bed next to his sleeping brother. Sam didn't look good, he was pale with dark circles under his eyes, and when Dean put a hand on his forehead he was burning up. He ran a hand through Sam's sweat damped hair while he put the old fashion thermometer in his brother's mouth. While he waited for the temperature he thought about how he had gotten in this position.

_Earlier in the week_

_ Sam came out of the bathroom looking pale._

_ "Hey Sammy, you okay over there?" Dean asked his baby brother._

_ "Yah, Dean, just fine." Sam replied, but it came out breather than he had hoped so Dean didn't look convinced with his answer. He walked over to Sam and put a hand on his forehead and frowned._

_ "You're burning up, hold on a sec, I'm going to check your temperature," He said before walking over to the first aid kit and taking out the thermometer._

_ "Dean, I said I was fine."_

_ "And I said I was going to check your temperature." He stuck the glass tube into Sam's mouth and waited. He looked at it a moment later: 100˚F_

_ 'Shit' Dean thought to himself. Sam saw the worried look on his older brother's face._

_ "What's wrong?" Sam asked_

_ "You have a fever." Dean answered while he grabbed the fever reducers and a handed some to Sammy. "Take these, then go lay down and get some rest." Sam looked like he was going to protest but then remembered how tired he had been feeling lately and took Dean up on his offer and when to sleep._

Sam hadn't gotten out of bed since then, and that was 3 days ago. Dean pulled the thermometer out of Sam's mouth: 102˚F. He was getting worse. Dean walked across the room to the motel phone and started dialing the number.

"Dean?" a tired voice croaked from the other side of the room, immediately Dean walked over to his brother's side and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Sammy." He said, threading his fingers though Sam's hair.

"You were going to call him weren't you?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, hoping to steer Sam away from the subject, but even when he was sick he was still a Winchester and was still stubborn as hell.

"You know what I'm talking about, you were going to call dad." Dean sighed

"Yes, I was."

"You can't Dean; you know how much he hates it when we call him when he is on a hunt. You are just going to make him mad."

"I know Sammy, but you aren't getting any better and he is already two weeks over due, I'm just going to call him to tell him what is going on. Do you know how mad he will get is he finds out that you were really sick and I didn't tell him?" Sam seemed to ponder this and eventually nodded, Dean smiled.

"You rest up and I'll call him." Sam nodded again and Dean waited till his breathing was even till he walked back over to the phone and punched in the number again. After a few rings the other side picked up.

_"Hello!?" _An aggravated voice said on the other side.

"Dad? It's Dean-"He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

_"Dean? What are you doing calling me, I'm on a hunt."_ John yelled into the phone.

"I know, I just that I think you need to came back, Sammy is-"He was cut off yet again.

_"What's wrong with you, boy, I can't just leave because you think I need to come back."_

"But it's important, Dad please ju-"

_"No, Dean, this is more important than whatever is going on over there, I'm on the Yellow Eyed Demons trail, I'm getting close to it I just know it. I can't come back now, you can handle what's happening over there, don't call me anymore." _ And before Dean could respond to him John had hung up. He stared at the phone is shock, he knew his dad could get a tad obsessed when it came to the Yellows Eyed Demon but he had never blatantly ignored him when he said that something was wrong. In a fit of anger and annoyance he redialed, but it when strait to voicemail, John had turned off his phone. Dean put the hone back on its receiver and walked back over to Sam; he lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around his baby bother.

"It's ok Sammy, I'm gonna fix this, I promise." He whispered in Sam's ear before he felt his own eyelids getting heavy. He hugged Sam tighter and he fell asleep feeling Sam snuggle close to him in his sleep.

The next morning Dean woke up extremely hot, but he soon figured out that it want him, but Sam. He felt Sam's forehead and felt hotter than it did the previous day.

"Hey Sammy, you need to wake up now." Dean coaxed his brother, but Sam didn't move a muscle, Dean now noticed how still he was being extremely still Dean shook him again a little harder this time but he still didn't respond.

'No Sammy, you can't do this to me.' He though in his head, Dean got up and put the thermometer back in Sam's mouth, when he pulled it back out again he started to panic: 105˚F. He walked over to the phone and punched in his dads number again, but just like the night before it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it," He said to himself, he called the number again but this time he left a message.

"Dad, I don't care where you are or what you are hunting, you need to get back here right now. Sammy's got a fever; it's really high, like 105 high. He has also had a really bad cough since you left and recently has had trouble breathing. Last night he went to sleep and now I can't wake him up, he's completely unconscious. When you get this please call me back." He hung up and walked back over to sit next to Sam.

He contemplated making breakfast, but he really wasn't all that hungry, and with how nervous he was at the moment, he didn't think that he would keep it down. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared out of his mind and he had no idea of what to do. He had never been in this situation before, yah he a Sammy got hurt a lot, and sometimes very seriously, but their dad had always been there for them when things got really hairy. But now that John was MIA and they had no way of getting in contact with him, he was terrified.

After waiting another hour without any response from his dad or Sam, Dean decided it was time to go to the hospital. If he knew anything about being sick, it was that high fevers were not something to take lightly; they could cause serious damage if not controlled. Dean walked back over to the phone and dialed John's one last time and left another message.

"Dad, Sammy's still not getting any better; I have no choice I'm going to the hospital. I'm going to call 911 once I get off the phone with you. So if you get this and decide that we are important enough to finally be given the time of day, we won't be at the motel, we will be at the closest hospital." Dean hung up feeling more than a little peeved that their dad was still ignoring them. He dialed 911 and got an operator.

_"911, what is your emergency?" _A nice sounding lady said into the phone.

"It's my brother, he has a really high fever, a 105, and he won't wake up, please you gotta send somebody to come get him." Dean said franticly to the operator.

_"Ok, sir, can you tell me your location?"_ The operator asked.

"Yah, we're at the White Rose Motel, Room 122."

_"Ok we are sending someone right now, they should be arriving in a couple of minutes. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you until they get there?"_

"No, I think that I will be fine, thank you so much." Dean said then hung up. He sat next to Sam until he could hear the sirens approaching. He walked outside and stood by the open door; the paramedics saw him and rushed into the room. They grabbed Sam out of the bed and put him on a stretcher, a whirl wind of men in blue shirts circled around Sammy, and for the first time in his life, Dean felt like there was nothing he could do to help his baby brother.

They agreed to let Dean ride in the ambulance with Sam as long as he didn't touch anything. He stayed perfectly still watching his baby brother with wide eyes, and before he knew it he they were at the hospital. With the same organized chaos that they retrieved Sam, they brought him into the emergency room. He tried to fallow Sam into the hallway but a guard stopped him.

"Sorry kid, but you can't go in there." The guard said.

"He's my brother; I need to be with him." Dean tried to convince him.

"I understand, but only doctors and nurses are allowed back there. But there is a waiting area down that way." He said as he pointed down a different hall then the one that Sammy went down. Dean realized that it was a losing battle so he gave up and looked down that hallway one last time, but all he saw was Sammy's pale, sweat sheen face disappearing behind shiny metal doors.

(AN)

(Panthon) Hey guys, Panthon here, Jolan isn't going to be a part of this story because unlike you lovelies he isn't a Supernatural fan. (Shame on him) But I hope that you enjoy it and if you do please feel free to tell me in the review box.

Good bye my lovelies, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I don't even want to know what the world would be like if I did.

Summary: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and the boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17

Dean paced the waiting area while he waited for news on Sam. He tried sitting when he first got there, but sitting still seemed to be impossible in his state. While he paced he could occasionally feel the eyes of the other people in the waiting on him, they were probably wondering why a teenager would be in the ER waiting all by himself looking so distraught.

About an hour after he got dropped Sam off a nurse came in to the waiting area and walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm nurse Thomson, but you can just call me Kathy. Are you with the boy that had the high fever?" she asked politely.

"He's my brother, is he ok?" Dean said to the nurse.

"He is stabilized and his fever isn't as dangerous now that we have him on high strength fever reducers, but we can't run any tests to see what is causing the fever until we have the proper paperwork filled out." The nurse explained

"Give them to me; I can fill out anything you need me to." Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry but the papers can only be filled out by a parent." She said regretfully.

'Damn it Dad, we need you. Why can't you just pick up your stupid phone?' Dean thought angrily. Dean didn't get mad at John a lot, but when Sammy is suffering and he can do something about it and wont, that's where Dean draws the line.

"If your parents can't make it in person right now, then if you can get them on the phone we can fill it out verbally." Dean shook his head.

"My Dad isn't…available right now."

"Well if you have some other legal guardian, then they can fill out the forms." Suddenly Dean's face lit up. Bobby.

"Would an uncle work?"

"If he was listed as a legal guardian then yes," The nurse smiled at the teenager in front of her.

"I'll be right back," Then Dean sped off. The nurse couldn't but smile sadly at the retreating teenager. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on at the two boys' home, or at least the jest of it. I was obvious that the older brother was more of a parent to the younger that he should have to be, she just wanted to get all of this sorted and the younger treated so the older could stop worrying so much.

Dean sped off to the pay phone down the hall, when he got there he paid the machine and punched in the number he knew by heart. Last year he had convince his dad to make Bobby their legal guardian, so that he could take care of the messy red tape legal stuff if Dad wasn't available, and right now he was sure glad that he did. The other side picked up after two rings.

"Who is this, and just to let you know I'm busy so this better be good." A grumpy voice said into the phone and Dean had never been happier to hear anyone in his life.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Dean?"

"Yep."

"I don't recognize this number, where are you calling from." Bobby asked, concern replacing the grumpiness from earlier and Dean sighed before he replied.

"A hospital."

"What!?" Bobby yelled into the phone "Why are you at a hospital, are you okay."

"I'm fine, but Sammy not so much. He has a really bad fever and this morning I couldn't get him to wake up, so I brought him here."

"Dean, let me talk to your dad."

"You can't, he's not here."

"How far away is he?"

"No clue, I can't get a hold of him. I called him yesterday to tell him that Sammy was getting really sick, but he told me that he was closing in on the Yellowed Eyed Demon and couldn't afford any distractions and hung up on me before I could tell him about Sammy. I tried calling him back but it goes straight to voicemail, I've been leaving him messages, but I don't think that he is getting them." Bobby sighed loudly through the phone.

"God damn it, John." Booby said to himself but Dean still heard it "What hospital are you at?

"Lincoln, Nebraska; Lincoln General Hospital."

"Ok Lincoln isn't too far from Sioux Falls, I should he there in a couple of hours. But in the mean time stay put and watch out for Sammy as much as you can. Don't beat yourself up over this you did everything you could for Sammy." Bobby said

"Thanks Bobby, see you in a bit." And with that Dean hung up and headed towards the nurses' station, he spotted Kathy and walked up to her.

"There you are, did you get a hold of your dad?" She asked him, a smile on her face, but all Dean did was shake his head. "Oh"

"But my uncle is coming and he can fill out all the paperwork, she should be here in a couple of hours." Dean said to her, trying to keep her from getting suspicious.

"Well that will give your brother time to rest before we start running tests. By the way, I don't think I caught your names, it will help us keep track of your brother if we knew his name."

"I'm Dean and my brother's name is Sam."

"You two have a last name."

"Yeah Winchester."

"Well, Dean Winchester, your brother is in room 134 down that hallway." She pointed in the direction and Dean didn't need to be told twice. He hurried down the hallway until he reached the door he was looking for. He opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone else that was in the room, but found that it was just Sammy in the room and a very serious looking man in a white coat. When the door opened the doctor looked up and smiled at Dean.

"Come in," He invited Dean into the room. He closed the door behind him and hurried to Sam's side.

"I'm Dr. Hendson, I'm your brother's doctor."

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"I was only able to do a few preliminary tests; I found bacteria in his aioli and mucus in his lungs. I can't be sure until I have an x-ray done, but I would say that your brother here has pneumonia," The doctor explained.

"What, how did he get pneumonia?" Dean was asking himself more than the doctor.

"I could have started with something as simple as a cold or sore thought, but while he was sick he didn't take easy. The bacteria would have found its way into his lungs, and the rest is history, the fever is the result of his body trying to fight off the virus in his lungs." Dean wasn't really paying attention to what the doctor was saying, he was running through the past couple of weeks trying to figure out when Sam could have caught a cold, and then it hit him.

_Weeks earlier_

_Dean stood next to a rather large and old oak tree using the tree to support his weigh, his breathing was heavy and loud and he desperately tried to catch his breath, but the freezing cold pouring rain he was currently standing in made it almost impossible to do so. The sound of feet pounding into the muddy ground made Dean whip his head around, slowly he saw the figure of his brother approach him. When Sam caught up he stopped next to Dean to also catch his breath, he leaned against the tree and wheezed in an out with an occasional wet cough mixed in. The more Dean listened, the more concerned he felt for his brother, Sam had been sick all week, even if he tried not to show it, but he sounded like he was getting worse, and all of Johns extra intense training sessions lately didn't help._

_"Hey dude, you don't sound too good, maybe you should take it easy for a little bit." Dean said as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, his brother looked up at him like he wanted to protest but when he took the breath to speak it started a bad coughing fit. His brother looked beat but he wasn't surprised, they had been running for about 20 minutes already and they still had another good mile until they got to the cabin that they were currently staying at, they were both soaked to the bone._

_"C'mon lets go back." Sam finally got out and the two started back to the cabin. When they got back they walked through the door, John was standing in the hallway with a disapproving look on his face._

_"About time, I told you guys to be back here over ten minutes ago." John chastised_

_"Sorry Dad, but in case you haven't noticed, its pouring out there." Dean replied._

_"Well in case you haven't noticed, you will not always have perfect conditions when you are hunting; you need to be able to function in conditions like this." John informed him; John had been acting like this ever since a hunt had gone wrong a couple of week before. Dean was about to make another comment when they were interrupted by a horrible coughing fit. They looked over at Sam and saw him coughing badly, using the wall to support him as the coughs racked his whole body. Eventually he stopped and looked back at John._

_"Dad, I think that I might be sick," Sam said, and John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"We don't have time to be sick, you guys need to train. You can go to bed early Sam, but I expect you to be back to normal in the morning." John said in his that meant that there was no negotiating on the terms. Sam sighed and nodded_

_"Yes, sir." Sam said then he walked down the hallway to his room._

_"C'mon Dean, we still need to go over the standard exorcism until you can pronounce it perfectly."_

Dean's growing irritation at his father only grew at the memory, and now that Dean saw where the road that their father took them on had lead them, he wished that he could go back in time and tell John to stick his training where the sun doesn't shine and tell Sammy to rest. But he couldn't do that so he would just have to play the cards he had been dealt and pray that Bad Luck didn't have a four of a kind up its sleeve.

Meanwhile in Sioux Falls Bobby was hurriedly packing a bag as fast as he could. He put some pants and a couple of shirts in a duffle while he called John on his phone, but as he suspected he got a voicemail.

"John, you idjit, your boys need your help. Stop hunting that damned demon for two seconds and check your phone or you are going to lose the only family you have left." He hung up and continued to pack, once he was sure he had everything he needed, he threw everything into his car and took off to Lincoln, Nebraska as fast as humanly possible.

(AN)  
(Panthon) Sorry this came late, I was ready to post this last Wednesday, but the charger on my laptop decided to stop working and I haven't been able to get a new one yet (right now I am using Jolan's computer.) I do have a request for you though, because I don't really know where I am going with story, if you guys could give me ideas about what you want to happen later on then that would be great. Hope you like the story and if you do please tell me in the review box.

(Jolan) I would like to officially say that I am a fan of Supernatural but I just never seen the show. I know its kinda confusing but Panthon just goes on and on about it I feel like I've seen every episode….. - yea. But Pathon seems to have it pretty under control so I will let her keep going.

(Panthon) Thank you for your approval Jolan, it is greatly appreciated.

Good bye my lovelies, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Would I be righting fan fiction right now if I owned it.

Summary: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17

Warning: I have no idea if the surgery mentioned in the chapter is possible, I'm just going out on a limb here.

Bobby rushed into the ER and walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" A nurse with blond hair asked him.

"Yes, I'm looking for a boy, 12, came in a couple of hours ago with a high fever." He informed her and the nurse looked at him skeptically, the man before looked a little too rough around the edges for her comfort.

"Sam Winchester?" Bobby nodded. "I'm his nurse, you can call me Kathy, his room I right this way" She started walking down the hallway towards the boy's room with Bobby fallowing eagerly behind her. When they walked into the room they found Dean sitting next to the bed with one Sam's limp hands clapped between his own. He had Sam's hand against his lips, and he just sat there with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to make Sam better with sheer will power. When Dean heard them enter he looked up and when he saw Bobby he released the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Uncle Bobby, thank god you are here." Dean said as he lowered Sam's hand from his lips, but not letting go of it entirely.

"It's good to you too kiddo," Bobby said as he smiled sadly at Dean, but then he looked over at Sam and the smiled slipped. "How is he doing?"

"He is still unconscious," Kathy was the one talking now, "and his fever isn't as bad as it was when Dean brought him in."

"Well what's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, we haven't run any tests so-"

"And why the hell not? Isn't that what you people do?" Kathy was momentarily thrown off by the man's outburst.

"Because he is a minor we need a parent or guardian to sign off on the paper work so we can proceed, but because his father isn't here we don't have permission to run the tests." Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face.

There was a barely audible "Damn it, John" that Bobby said under his breath, but Kathy heard it. "Ok, give me the papers I can fill out whatever needs to be filled out." Kathy smiled.

"I'll go print them out now." She said before she left the room. She hurried down the hallway to the nurses' station and started printing the paperwork when another nurse stepped up to the station to fill out some charts.

"Hey Kathy, what are you up to?" The other nurse asked

"Hi, Julie, printing out the permission forms for the boy with the fever." She answered; most of the nurses in the ER knew who she was referring to; Sam coming in was probably the most exciting thing that had happened that morning.

"So I take it his dad finally showed?" Julie asked.

"No, the older one called an uncle and he is the one filling out the paperwork."Kathy told her and Julie sighed.

"That is completely irresponsible of the man; I mean what is so important that you can't even come to the hospital when your son is extremely ill. Are they going to call CPS?"

"Dr. Hendson said that he is going to wait until he knows what is making the kid sick and how he got it before he calls them." Kathy said as she gathered up the papers she need. "Well I better take this to them so we can get started on the boys tests." Julie nodded and Kathy walked back down the hallway.  
Meanwhile in the hospital room Dean and Bobby were waiting anxiously.

"Did you get in contact with him?" Dean asked.

"No, sorry Dean." Bobby said and Dean just hung his head, but not before Bobby saw that look of pure hurt that flashed across his face. "Dean I'm sure that he will be around in a few days,"

"Yeah, sure he will." Dean said sounding as if he didn't entirely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Just then Kathy walked in with a clip board in her hands that had some paper attached to it.

"Here you go," She said as she handed the clipbaord to Bobby "By the time that you finish with those then we should have the x-ray room ready for Sam." After she checked on Sam she left the room the give the family a little privacy. Dean went back to his previous position that he was before Bobby came but snapped his head up when he heard a phone ringing. Bobby pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Bobby here," He said, there was a short pause before he answered.

"I cant do that right now, I'm at the hospital…its Sam, he's not doing so well…ok that would befine…yeah see you in a couple of hours." Bobby hung up the phone and looked up at Dean.

"That was Caleb, he is on a hunt two states over, he is coming to see Sam, and he should be here in a couple of hours." Bobby said and felt horrible as he watched the look of hope melt off of Dean's face.

"Oh that's good, I'm sure that Sam will be happy to see him when he wakes up." Dean said a disappointed tone in his voice. The room was quiet with the sound of the heart monitor the only noise to be heard. A little while later Kathy came back onto the room.

"The x-ray room is ready for Sam, we can take him now." She said while some orderlies came into the room and transferred Sam on to a rolling bed. "He should be done in about an hour so just sit tight." She said then walked out behind Sam.

"When do you think Dad will be here?" Dean asked out of the blue while they were waiting.

"Sorry Dean, but he's probably not going to be here for a while." Bobby said, not wanting to lie to the boy.

"Thought so," Dean mumbled and neither said a word until the doctor arrived.

"Hello," he said as he approached Booby. "My name is Dr. Hendson, I'm Sam's Doctor, and you are?"

"Bobby Singer, I'm their uncle." Bobby said and they doctor smiled.

"Well its very nice to meet you. Anyway on the topic of Sam, I'm afraid I was right about the pneumonia, and it also seems to be very savvier."

"Well is there anything we can do about it?" Dean asked but all the doctor did was sigh.

"Normally pneumonia is fairly easy to treat, but unfortunately the bacteria was given time to fester so the normal antibiotics I would give for it are useless." The doctor explained.

"So what you are saying is that Sammy would be able to get better if he had brought in earlier?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Well he would be able to take the antibiotics and go home." The doc said and Dean looked down at the ground and stared biting his lip. Bobby recognized this and sighed, the boy was blaming himself, he would have to have a talk with him later. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and Dr. Hendson looked down at his pager.

"It looks like Sam is ready to come back to the room, let me go get him and then we can talk about the choices you have in treating him." Dr. Hendson informed them and walked out of the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with Sam in the rolling bed, the orderlies moved him back to his bed , and the annoying yet somehow comforting sound of the heart monitor filled the room. Dean looked down at Sam's sleeping form and felt horrible, it was his fault that he was in that bed, if he had brought him in a day or so earlier, everything would be okay.

"What options do we have to treat him?" Bobby asked, bright Dean back to reality.

"Well there are two, the safer one is to put him on super high strength antibiotics and hope that they can affect the bacteria, but the only problem with that is that the medicine might not affect virus and then he could die while we thinking that we are fixing them. The other one is a tricky surgery where we would insert a tiny vacuum into his lungs to suck out all the mucus in them. That would make it easier for him to breath and it would cut now in the amount of bacteria that we have to fight off so that the antibiotics can do their job." Dr. Hendson explained.

"Well we are going to have to think about what we need to do we can make a decision." Dean said. Dr. Hendson nodded and stood up and brushed off his coat.

"Well I will give you some time to think about it." He said before he turned around and headed towards the door.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The sound cut through the air like a knife, everyone's eyes were drawn to the tiny screen next to Sam's bed, Dean starred in horror at the little straight line making its way across the screen.

(AN)

(Panthon) You guys probably want to kill me right now.

(Jolan) I know I do! =|

(Panthon) But hey, if you kill me you don't get anymore chapters.

(Jolan) (Sets knife down)

(Panthon) (Sigh) Thank god. Anyway thank you for reading and if you like the story feel free to tell me in the review box. And if you have any ideas for the story please tell me, but I mostly need stuff for when they are at the new home, anything on that part of the story would be awesome.

(Jolan)( Begins to realize that this is Fanfiction and that Panthon CAN kill Sam…. Now crying)

(Panthon) I should probably go take care of that.

Good bye my lovelies, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if I did you would definitely know

Summary: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and the boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17

Warning: Anything medial mention in this story could possiblely not be possible, most of the stuff is completely made up in my imagination.

Nurses burst into the room and surrounded Sam, saying words and combinations of numbers that held no meaning to Dean, the only thing that he could focus on was the horrendous beep that was slowly breaking his heart into a million tiny pieces with every passing second. After what felt like hours but was probably just a couple of seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him towards the door, he looked up and saw the face of an orderly pulling him out the door. He stated to fight him, what did you expect of Dean they were trying to take him away from his possibly dyeing baby brother, no way in hell was he going to take that lying down. But he stopped squirming when he felt another hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw the concerned face of Bobby, he leaned down close to Dean ear.

"C'mon Dean, we can't do anything for him while we are in here, we will only get in the way of the doctors, we need to go." Bobby said and pulled on Dean again, and after a moment of hesitation he allowed himself to be lead out.

Dean paced the waiting area having no idea what to do with himself, Sam was in that room dyeing, or he could already be…no he couldn't allow himself to think like that it wouldn't do anyone any good. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped his pacing and just stared at a wall. It was his fault he was there; if he had just gone to the hospital sooner they wouldn't be in this situation. He picked up pacing again and continued the cycle of pacing then staring at the wall, this simple cycle was the only thing that was keeping from losing it.

Bobby stared at the teen with growing concern, he seemed to be slowly losing it. Bobby knew that Dean was blaming himself for what was happening to Sam and it was only making to situation worse.

"Would you stop it," Bobby said to Dean, but he only looked at the older man with a clueless look on his face. "And don't look at me like that; you know exactly what I mean. Stop blaming yourself for Sam, you had no way of knowing that something was seriously wrong with him."

"But I should have known Bobby, keeping him safe is the only thing that matters to me, its my job but this time I screwed it so bad…" Dean trailed off as he sat down next to Bobby and put his head in his hands.

"We all make mistake kiddo." Bobby tried to reason with the distraught teen but he wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah well my mistake may have just cost Sam his life." Dean yelled practically at the older man, Bobby tried to think of something to say that would put Dean's fears about Sam to rest but he couldn't think of anything, luckily he didn't have to because just then Dr. Henson opened the door to the waiting room. Dean jumped out of his chair and approached the doctor.

"Tell me what is going on with my brother," Dean demanded, the doctor put his hands up over his chest with his palms facing Dean, a sign to Dean that he needed to calm down.

"Sam is fine, for the moment, we have him stabilized and on a breathing machine-" Dr. was cut off

"Breathing machine, why would he need that?" Bobby asked.

"You see the beeping in the room was not a signal of his heart stopping, but of his lungs. The mucus build up in Sam's lungs and got to the point to where he can't even breathe on his own anymore." The doctor explained. The other two in the room remained silent for a moment to let the information sink in.

"What can we do about it?" Dean asked.

"Well the only option was have at this point is the surgery that we talked about earlier." Dean didn't even think before he answered.

"Do it, if it can save Sam's life then we will agree to anything." The doctor nodded.

"I'll come back when we are ready to proceed with the surgery." And with that the doctor left the two to wallow in their thoughts. After a couple of minutes the doors opened again and Caleb and Pastor Jim stepped trough, they spotted the pair and walked towards them.

"Hey Bobby, Dean, it's nice to see you two, I just with it was under better circumstances." Pastor Jim said.

"Hey Jim, its nice to see you too, but no offence what are you doing here, I don't remember telling you about Sam." Bobby said.

"Oh that was me," Caleb said, "He called me up when I was on my way here and I told him, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, I'm sure that Sam will be glad to see you when he wakes up." Bobby replied. Jim and Booby started up a meaningless conversation just to fill the suffocating silence, while Caleb noticed that Dean hadn't said anything since they arrived. He sat down next to the teen and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing Dean-o?" Caleb asked, hoping the nickname would lighten the mood, but it didn't do much.

"Fine," Was the only thing that he could get out of the teen, Caleb nodded and leaned back in his chair understanding that Dean just wanted his space. They stayed like this for a while until Jim asked the million dollar question.

"Where is John?" The pastor asked, and both Bobby and Dean stiffened.

"That's something I would like to know too," Dean said bitterly.

"What's going on with John?" Caleb asked this time.

"We don't know," Bobby answered, "He left the boys a couple of weeks ago and they haven't heard from him since." Jim and Caleb made eye contact and they both knew that they both of them would be having some choice words with the oldest Winchester the next time they saw him.

Silence filled the room again and didn't pass until the doctor came back.

"We are ready to proceed with the surgery, it will probably take about an hour and depending how well the operation goes then he will spend 2 to 3 hours in recovery and after that he will be free to go back to his room and you guys can be with him in there." Dr. Hedson explained to the now larger group of people wait for Sam. He eyed the younger man sitting next to Dean, in fact he didn't like the who situation and the type of people the surrounded these boys, but then again they didn't have a pastor with them so they couldn't have been that bad, but he was still going to call CPS when he got back to his office.

The days that fallowed continued much like this, with constant waiting around with only getting small updated every couple of hours. The surgery was successful and Sammy was released from the the recovery ward and returned beck to his old room in only a couple of hours later. That was where Dean spent most of his time, either sitting next to his brothers bed or, when they could actually convince him to sleep, lying in a small cot that the hospital had provided. This bothered Bobby, especially when he could start to tell that Dean was penting up some serious anger to what Bobby could only guess was his father. Dean had all but given up on trying to get in touch with him, now that it had been over a week that Sammy was put in the hospital, so that was why Bobby was surprised when out of the blue Dean stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked him.

"To call my Dad," Dean said simply and kept walking. He walked down the hall to the payphone he punched in the number in and the tone rang in his ear. It rang and fang until he got to the vicemail.

"What were you expecting." A small voice in his head said to him but he ignored it.

"Dad please pick up, Sam has got worse, he has been in surgery but still wont wake up, if you get this please come as fast as you can." Dean hung up and started at the phone in his hands, he growled in frustration before he started to punch in the number again, he was about to hit the last button before he stopped.

"What are you doing" he thought bitterly to himself, "It's not like this time is going to be any different." He stood there torn between hitting the last button and just hanging up. Finally he decided and pushed the last button. He heard the ringing in his ear and expected it to get voicemail, but it stopped around the third ring.

"Who is this," An angry voice said.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean, is that you?" John asked.

"Yessir," Dean replied, at the moment he didn't care about the hostile tone of his father was using, he felt as if he could he jump for joy at just hearing the rough voice after over a week of being ignored.

"Why are you calling?"

"You need to come back, Sam is still sick."

"I can't, I still have stuff I have to do with over here." Dean stood there shell shocked that is dad would still want to be hunting even after find out everything that was going on with Sam, but then the pieces clicked together.

"You haven't listened to you messages have you?"

"No I haven't there was like ten of them on there and I didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment. Dean I told you this last time, I was on an important hunt I can't just pack up and leave just because Sam has a cold." Dean listened to his dad's words and felt something inside of him snap, like all of the frustration and stress he has been feeling for past week finally came spilling over and there wasn't anything that could stop it now.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you had some concern for your son, but if you took your head out of your ass and for a moment and just listen to someone for once then you would know that Sam has something much worse than a cold and he is currently lying in a hospital bed possibly dyeing as we speak," Dean was aware of the fact the he was yelling, and of the wary look he was getting from the nurses' station just a little ways down the hall, but did he care: Nope. "But don't worry about us; just keep doing what you are doing over there because that is so much more important." He spat out the last line and before John could get out another word he hung up the phone.

He stood there for a moment staring at the wall until he pulled himself back together, he wiped viciously at the tear marks that had made their way down his face. He walked into the waiting room and sat down in his previous seat. The puffy eyes and the stained cheeks did not go unnoticed by the others in the room but the silence remained until Bobby decided to ask.

"What happened?" He asked

"I talked to Dad," Was the only thing that Dean said.

John POV, about 5 minutes before Dean called him.

John groaned as he closed the door to the Impala, the hunt hadn't gone well, the moment he thought he had got a good lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon it turned out to be a complete bust. He rubbed his face with a calloused hand and sighed, he looked around the interior of the beloved car when something caught his eye, his cell phone. He had a nagging feeling all week that he should turn it on and he couldn't shake it, he picked up the clunky piece is plastic and held down the power button. Slowly the phone turned on and up popped several notifications, all missed calls. He groaned again, he had a head ach and didn't want to have to deal with all of that at the moment. Suddenly the screen flashed on and a shrill ringing met John's ears, he focused on the small display but didn't recognize the number that was calling. He groaned again and threw the phone onto the passenger seat and rubbed his temples, it was probably just some hunter asking for some figuring out how to kill a monster or something or other. Soon the ringing stopped and John sighed in relief, but his victory was short lived when the damned piece of technology started ringing again, he snatched up the phone and noticed it was the same number as before he pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Who is this," He said agitated by the persistence the other had in contacting him.

"Dad?" John was surprised to hear the slightly awe stuck voice of his eldest son.

"Dean is that you?" He questioned.

"Yessir," Dean answered, John sighed a little, he thought he had told that boy to not bother him.

"Why are you a calling?"

"You need to come back, Sam is still sick." Dean answered, the awe in his voice was replaced with what John could only describe as a mixture of concern, panic, and regret.

"I can't, I still have stuff I have to do with over here." John tried to explain to his eldest.

"You haven't listened to you messages have you?" The mention of the messages made John head ach remind him with vengeance that it was still there, and the reminder of the head ach made him remember why he had which was the failed hunt for the Yellow Eyed Demon, just to say it put him in a very bad mood.

"No I haven't there was like ten of them on there and I didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment. Dean I told you this last time, I was on an important hunt I can't just pack up and leave just because Sam has a cold." He knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew that Dean had good judgment and wouldn't insist that he come back if it wasn't for a good reason, and deep down he knew that he should have listened to Dean when he call earlier in the week, but his own need for revenge for Mary got in the way of his better judgment.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you had some concern for your son, but if you took your head out of your ass and for a moment and just listen to someone for once then you would know that Sam has something much worse than a cold and he is currently lying in a hospital bed possibly dyeing as we speak," John could barely process the information as Dean was throwing out, he wanted to ask Dean what he was talking about but he kept going. "But don't worry about us; just keep doing what you are doing over there because that is so much more important." Ouch, that last sentence really stung, Dean had never talked to him like that before and he never realized how much it would hurt. Before he could respond to anything that Dean had just the other line went dead. John stared at the phone for a second to let all the new information sink in, quickly he went through his phone and stared to listening to the messages he had and with each one he felt the feeling of dread get heavier and heavier. As fast as he could he stared driving towards Lincoln, he knew he had screwed up now all he could do what wish that he could find a way to fix it all.

(AN)

(Panthon) OMG you guys, I'm so sorry for the long update, but life and school happened and I couldn't write, but to make up for it I gave you and extra long chapter and some real good stuff happened in this chapter. Yay now John is officially in the story, I know some of you were wanting him to come in soon so here you go; CPS will probably come into play in the next chapter and if not then defiantly the next. Thank you for reading and if you like the story please feel free to tell me in the review box, and I am always open to suggestions so if you see something that I can fix in the story or if you have some ideas of your own that you would like to see then please tell me, weather in the form of a review or a PM I am glad for any kind of feedback.

Goodbye my lovelies, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if I did there would be a lot more WeeChester scenes.

Summary: John hasn't returned from a hunt and things are bad for Sam and Dean back at the motel. When Sam ends up in the hospital, CPS puts them in foster care and the boys are adopted by a wealthy family. Will John be able to get his sons back, or will his mistakes cost him the most important people in his life? Teen!Chester story. Limp!Sam, Protective/Angry!Dean, Guily!John. Sam-13, Dean-17

(AN) **PLEASE READ THIS**. I changed the last chapter a little, not by much but the timeline is a little different. The only big difference there is, is that Sam is already out of surgery and back in his room and it's a couple days after he is released that Dean calls John. So basically Sam is back in his room and John had been gone longer than previously mentioned.

Dean sat in the chair next to Sam's bed, holding his brothers hand and listening to the sound of the heart monitor. Before he would have considered it annoying, but after the scare a couple of days ago with the breathing monitor, he was more than happy to listen to the short evenly spaced beeps, rather than the ear numbing sound of that continuous screech. The doctor had put Sam on some anti-biotics that he said would help, but they didn't look like they were doing much good. Dean was deep in thought and was ignoring most of the outside world, so when he heard a loud knocking coming from the door, he just about jumped out of his skin.

"Come in," he replied. The door opened and a man and a woman in black business suits walked in with Dr. Handson fallowing close behind.

"Who are you?" Dean asked defensively, not wanting people he didn't know around his little brother.

"It's ok, Dean," Dr. Handson said," these are Agents Andrews and Culver; they are from CPS. They just want to ask you a few questions, nothing to be afraid of."

Dean shot a glance at the two agents, they looked nice enough, but he still kept his guard up despite what the Doctor said. They seemed to notice this and tried to get Dean to loosen up, the man stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I am Agent Andrews," He said with a smile, Dean looked at his hand skeptically but eventually shook it. Andrews turned to the woman "This is my partner Agent Culver," Culver smiled at Dean but he did not return the pleasantry.

"We just want to ask you some questions about your father," Andrews stated, but the mention of John put Dean in an even worse mood; he was still upset over the conversation he had with his father the night before.

"What do you want to know?" Dean said not meeting the Agents eyes, instead choosing to watch Sammy's sleeping face.

The questioning session continued for another half an hour before the Agents decided that they had enough information; even though Dean tried to be vague with the answers, they were still painting a pretty weird picture.

"There is definitely cause to be concerned for these children," Culver said to her partner.

"Tell me about it," Andrews agreed. "This along with what we found in their motel room id enough to build a case against John Winchester."

"Not to mention the medical records," Culver stated.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Andrews quipped before the two agents walked back to their car.

Dean sat in Sam's hospital room staring off into the distance not really thinking about anything in particular when something pulled him out of his daze.

"Dean?" a rough voice asked quietly. Dean snapped his head toward Sam's bed and was met with the half laded eyes of his little brother. Relief washed over him and he smiled for the first time in over a week.

"Hey buddy," he said.

"Where am I?" Sam asked disoriented.

"You are at the hospital," Dean informed him.

"Why?"

"You had a really bad fever; you have been unconscious for over a week. You had me worried there for a second," Dean smiled when Sam looked up and their eyes met.

"Are you the only one here?"

"No, Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim are here, I think they are at the cafeteria getting some lunch." Sam's brow creased in confusion

"Where is Dad?" Dean hesitated, how was he supposed to answer that question?

"Its fine Sam, Dad just went back to the motel to catch up on some sleep," Dean lied; he had to, he couldn't tell Sam the truth and risk him getting hurt. The only thing he had to worry about was if Sam could see past his fake smile. But Sam just nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired Dean," Sam mumbled, already half asleep.

"Its ok buddy, go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up."

Mean while down the hall at a small table in the cafeteria there was very serious conversation happening.

"What are we supposed to do?" Caleb asked to the other two men sitting at the table.

"What do you mean?" Pastor Jim asked.

"About the Boys, are we supposed to just let Social Services take them and bring them to some group home, or do we need to take them and-"

"And what?" Bobby cut Caleb off, "Wait for John to show up, if he shows up, and drag the boys to some other god forsaken town for another god forsaken hunt while we wait around for the next call at three in the morning from a hospital. No. Something needs to change in those boys lives, or they won't have lives for much longer.

"Change like what, get the away form John?" Pastor Jim asked.

"If that's what needs to be done," Bobby stated

"We cant just take them away from John, they are still his kids," Caleb pointed out.

"Not if those CPS agents have anything to say about it, they have enough on John to make sure that he never sees his boys again." Bobby said.

"So what? You want one of us to take them?" Caleb asked

"No, John would be able to take them back to easily, I think that we should just let CPS take them to a nice home and give them a chance at a normal life." Bobby stated. it was quiet at the table for a while before Pastor Jim spoke up.

"Bobby, why are you so against the boys going back to John?"

"Because its not fair for them. Every other hunter I have ever met, it was their decision to become one, but not with those boys. They never had a choice, ever since their mother died they have just been Johns little soldiers and they have never had a chance to have a life of their own." Everyone was quite again.

"Ok Bobby, lets do this."

Sam was sitting up in the bed, Dean was sitting next to him, Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb sat in chairs along the wall, and Dr. Hanson was looking at a clipboard with some papers attached to it. He looked up and smiled.

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal, your temperature is back to 98 like it should be and you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." Sam looked over at Dean with a smile on his face and Dean smiled back, but not with quite as much enthusiasm. It had been really hard to keep Johns absence a secret the more Sam started to get better. For the first couple of days after he had woken up he had been really out of it and slept a lot, so it was easy to say that John was there when he was a sleep or John was there and Sam just didn't remember seeing him, but that was the first day that Sam had actually been with it all day and he kept asking about their dad, and Dean was pretty sure he was getting suspitious.

"Well I think that with be all, I will come back to see you out tomorrow but until then you don't need me anymore." Dr. Hanson said as he walked out the door.

"Well, how about that, one more day and you are a free man. It will be nice to get out of that bed." Dean said after the doctor left.

"I bet it will be, but you know what would be nicer, being able to see Dad," Sam said and Dean sighed.

"Sam, I told you he will be back tomorrow, he just had to go to the main hospital in the next county to work out some billing mistake." Dean lied.

"I know, I just think that its weird that I haven't seen him at all," Sam pointed out, Dean shifted in his seat and shot a look at the others sitting along the wall, but they weren't mush help.

"I don't think its weird because you have seen him, you were just too wacked out on meds to remember it," Dean smiled and ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Alright you too, I got to go," Caleb said as he stood up, "Since it looks like short stack here it going to be ok, I need to get going.

"Where?" Sam asked

"There were sighting of a big black dog in Minnesota," Caleb said before grabbing his bag and turning toward the door. "See you around Dean-o, Sammy.

"Bye Caleb," they both said tegther.

"It looks like I should get going I need to get back to the church, see you boys," Pastor Jim said

"See ya Pastor Jim," Sam said.

"Ya see ya." Dean said. "Are you going back to Sioux Falls now?' he asked Bobby.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here with you boys, make sure everything works out all right."Bobby said. Dean nodded and turned his attention back to Sam.

"You need to get some rest; I'm going to go get a coke."

Dean was walking towards the cafeteria when he ran into Agent Andrews and Culver.

"Hello Dean," Culver said when they approached him.

"Hi Agent Culver, Agent Andrews," The latter nodded his head when mentioned.

"Look Dean we wanted to talk to you," Culver said to the teenager.

"Shoot."

"We are going to be taking you and your brother to your new home tomorrow when Sam is released."

"Wait already?"

"Yes, we have a family that has been on the adoption list for a while and you boys are exactly what they were looking for."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Yes well they are a good family, and this is better than you and Sam being kicked around different Foster Homes."

"I guess you are right, I just need to find a way to break the news to Sam."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Dean watched the two agents walk out the door. He sighed and finished walking to the vending machines.

That night Dean sat next to Sam's bed while Sam finished his diner.

"How is it?" Dean asked.

"Like you would expect hospital food to taste like, rotten meat and old gym socks," Sam quipped, Dean laughed.

"I'm glad I don't have to eat it," Dean teased

"Shut up, Jerk,"

"Bitch" Sam shot him a sharp look before they both cracked up. When they settled Sam stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed," Sam groaned "Come on, you have a big day tomorrow, and we can finally leave this god awful place." Dean said as he stood up, he readjusted Sam's bed so it would be more comfortable for him to sleep. He ruffled Sam's hair before walking over to the cot.

"Good night Sammy,"

"Good night Dean, and when dad comes back can you tell him I said good night?"

"Sure thing buddy," Dean turned out the light and fell into a very restless sleep.

The next morning Dean was woken by the sound of Kathy bringing in Sam's breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Sam said when he saw Dean sitting up.

"Shut up, Midget," A low blow at Sam's height was the only come back he could come up with that early in the morning.

"One of these days I will be saying that to you," Sam said.

"Well then I will just have to call you Sasquatch," Dean said with a smirk and Sam pouted a little knowing he had been beaten at that particular battle of wits. But they were pulled out of their silent bad sportsman ship when they heard giggling.

"What?" Dean asked Kathy.

"Nothing, you two are just really funny together," she smiled one more time before leaving, and Dean watched he go with one of his cocky smirks on his face.

"Oh please," Sam complained.

"What?" Dean asked for the second time in about one minute.

"Like you have a chance with her," Sam scoffed.

"Don't underestimate my skill Sammy boy,"

"Haha yah right,"

"Hey watch you tone, this is your big brother you are talking to," Dean said as smirked again, but Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just hand me my breakfast."

They sat in silence while Sam ate his food and Dean just enjoyed the presence of his brother.

"Where's Dad, is he out getting you breakfast or something." Sam asked and Dean sighed. The truth was going to come out sooner or later, so why not now.

"No," Dean said, not meeting Sam's confused gaze.

"What do you mean, is he out doing something else?" Sam asked.

"Sam, look, I haven't been totally honest with you about the situation with Dad," Dean confessed

"What do you-" but Sam was cut off when the door burst open and someone all but tumbled into the room. Dean jumped up from his chair, half from instinct that had been engraved in his mind from countless hours of training and the other half from complete surprise. Dean met the man's gaze and swallowed thickly.

"Dad?"

A few minutes earlier a black '67 Chevy Impala pulled into the hospital parking lot, once it had pulled into a parking place the drivers door opened and John got out of the car. Hurriedly he made his way to the front doors to the hospital. He walked in and was met with the normal hussle of a hospital but there was only one thing he was interested in doing. He approached what he assumed was the front desk, there was a pretty blond putting information into a computer, he cleared his throat and the girl look up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I looking for my son," John said.

"Name?" the nurse asked turning back toward the computer.

"Samuel Winchester," as soon as John said the name the name the nurse looked back at John, her eyes squinted in an almost glare.

"Oh, so you're the father," the nurse said, sounding very condescending. John was momentarily taken back by the look she was giving him and the tone of her voice.

"What are you talking about?" John said in defense. The nurse huffed in annoyance.

"He's in room 134, just don't take forever getting there too," she said bitterly before grabbing a clipboard and walking down a hallway. John shook off the encounter with the nurse and walked down the hallway to the room where his son was waiting.

He got to the room and opened the door to find Sam eating breakfast with Dean sitting next to him looking like they were talking about something very serious but the conversation was interrupted when he walked in. Dean shot up from his chair and looked at John in complete shock; he could see the boys Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"Dad?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Hello Dean," John said, keeping his voice as even as possible. Nothing more was said between the two, they just stood there and stared at each other. The tension in the room was so think that you could probably cut it with a knife if you tried.

Sam just lied in the bed looking between his Dad and brother; the tension did not go unnoticed by him. Something obviously happened between the two of them, he just was just trying to figure out what it was. John looked away from Dean and looked at Sam and smiled at him.

"Hey Sammy," John said as he stepped toward the bed, but Dean took a step toward John to stop him from getting to Sam's bed.

"No," was the only thing that Dean said when John gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean 'no'" John asked.

"You aren't getting anywhere near him," Dean practically growled at the older man, he took another step forward so he was almost chest to chest with his father. John's eyes narrowed with anger at his son.

"You can't keep me from him."

"Yes I can," Dean said smugly.

"Dean, stand down I want to see him," John orderd.

"Well you should have thought of that before you dropped off the radar for almost two weeks," Dean was yelling now. "But no, you had more important things to do."

Sam eyes widened, he thought that John had been there the whole time, but now that he thought about it, it made more sense now. It explained why Sam never saw him when he awake or why he didn't remember John being there, because he wasn't.

"I told you I didn't know about Sam," John was yelling back.

"That's 'cause you didn't want to, all you were worried about was Yellow Eyes. Is that all you care about anymore Dad?"

"No!"

"Well its sure as hell looks like it. Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because it's what killed your mother, you know it sounds like you don't even want to catch the son of a bitch anymore."

"I don't, not if Sammy has to pay the price," John sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry ok."

"Well too little too late, why did you even come Dad, you already almost killed him, what else do you want," Dean caught the lost look on Johns face. "Ya that's right Dad you were the one that got him sick, if you had just let him rest when he was sick after the last hunt he would not have caught pneumonia." John just stood there just letting it all sink in, nothing more was said and Dean just stood there staring at John. The silence was broken by a small whimper, Dean spun around and John snapped his head up. Sam was sitting in the bed with his head in his hands while silent sobs racked his body.

"Sammy…" Dean said when he approached the bed, but his little brother didn't respond. Dean just sat down on the bed next to Sam and wrapped his arms around his little brother. Sam leaned into Dean and cried into his shoulder.

"Boys…" John started but he didn't have anything to say.

"Just go John, just go," Dean said. John had never imagined he would ever hear one of his boys speak to him like that, or that he would make them sound so heartbroken, but the thing that through him for a loop was how much it would hurt to hear it. Knowing that he was no longer needed or wanted, he turned around without another word and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Dean sat on the bed rubbing soothing circles onto Sam's back, trying to calm him down and it seemed to be working. He had stopped crying and his breathing was still a little shaky but back to normal, Sam sat there in Dean arms slightly trembling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked so quietly Dean barely heard it.

"Which part?" Dean asked back.

"All of it," Sam pulled away from Dean so he could look him in the eye. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because Sam, I didn't want to see you get hurt, I thought that Dad would be back sooner, and you wouldn't have to deal with all of this. I just…," Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to protect you." Dean stared at the blankets like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Sam looked at his brother and felt his heart sink down into his stomach, Dean has had to protect him so much throughout his life Sam didn't think it was fair. Even if though he would never admit it out loud, he saw Dean as more of a father figure than John. Dean was the one that would stay up late at night and hold him after he had a nightmare, Dean was the one that sat down with him at the kitchen table and helped him through all those stupid sentences when he was first learning how to read, Dean was the one who would bring him to the park every day after school to play on the play ground even if he had other things he need to do, and even thought he wasn't awake to see it, he's pretty sure that Dean was the one sitting at his bed side waiting for him to wake up. Dean was the one who did all of that, John never did.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, catching the other by surprise.

"Thank you," he said into Dean's ear. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"That's was big brothers are for, right?" Dean replied. They stayed like this for a moment longer until they heard someone clear their throat by the door. They looked over to see Andrews and Culver standing by the door. Andrews and a neutral expresstion on his face, but Culver had a small smile.

"Come on you too, time to go." Andrews said.

"He's right Sammy, you know how much I hate chick flick moments," Dean smirked.

"Shut up, Jerk," Sam said back.

"Bitch," Dean said before they got up and started getting ready.

John didn't even need to look at the clock to know that he had been at the bar for too long, he knew he needed to go back to the hospital and apologize to his boys, but there was always just one more drink. He looked out the window to see the sun setting, but it didn't matter, he was still screwed to hell. He sighed and took another drink from his beer.

"Some one looks like they are having a rough day," John looked up to see the bar tender looking at him while she cleaned a glass.

"You have no idea," John said.

"Care to talk about it," the bar tender asked.

"Why would I tell you anything," John said.

"Hey I'm a bar tender, I'm practically a psychiatrist," she said back with smirk on her face. John contemplated her offer.

"Alright," he paused trying to think of what to start with. "Have you ever had a moment in your life when you find yourself somewhere you never imagined you would be, but you have no idea how you got there."

"Ya, I think it was in between serving some old drunk his tenth Jack of the night and washing out a pile of dirty shot glasses," the bar tender quipped, John smiled and looked at her.

"You know you're not half bad, kid," she smiled and picked up another glass.

"So is your wife leaving you or did you get laid off?"

"Neither, I just realized that my relationship with my sons is screwed to hell, and it will probably never get fixed."

"How come?"

"We have just grown apart, the job that I have requires me t be gone a lot, and before I knew what was happening suddenly they didn't need e anymore."

"I don't have kids so I don't know what that would be like, but I could imagine it would suck."

"It does," John paused to take another swig, and then looked at the bar tender. "So what's your advice." She sighed and put down the glass and looked John in the eyes.

"Do you love them, your sons I mean," she asked him.

"Of course," John said then the par tender leaned down so her elbows were on the bar with her chin in her hands and she was eye level with John.

"Well if you love them don't you think your relationship is worth fighting for?" John stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"I think that is some great advice," he said then he stood up and put on his jacket while the bar tender smiled and straightened out.

"I try," she said. John was about to walk out the door before he turned around.

"I never caught your name," he said, and the young woman smiled.

"Megan, but everyone just calls me Meg," she replied.

"Well thank you Meg," he said and then walked out the door.

"Don't mention it."

John pulled into the hospital parking lot for the second time that day and walked into the building, he didn't give the nurse at the front desk a second look as he hurried down the hallway toward the room that held the only two people in this world that he actually cares about. He pushed open the door with the apology he had spent all day coming up with on his lips, but the words died in his mouth when all he was met with was an empty room. The light was off so the way to see was with the dim light that the sunset was casting in through the window, but it was enough to see the perfectly made bed sitting in the middle of the room, and the definite lack of the two teenage boys that were his whole life. He looked at the door hoping he had stumbled into the wrong room but the black numbers that were nailed to the door were practically like a death sentence.

'134'

Slowly he made his way to the window and looked down at the street below; one car in particular caught his eye when he saw two teenage boys putting some stuff into the trunk. They turned around and John forgot how to breathe for a second, they were Sam and Dean.

A million questions flew threw Johns brain, and he wanted nothing more than to run out of that room and go get his boys, but he couldn't move a muscle. He watch as a man in a suit came over to them and directed them to get in the car, first Dean helped Sam in and Dean got in himself, the door closed and the car took off.

John didn't know how long he stood at the window just staring off into space, but when he heard someone coming up behind him, he spun around. He found Bobby standing behind him.

"That was CPS John," Bobby said. "They're gone."

(AN)

(Panthon) I am so sorry you guys, there really is no excuse for not updating in like 3 months, you can blame writers block and laziness if you want to…or you could just blame me.

(Jolan) I just blame you.

(Panthon) Shut up Jolan, I didn't ask you.

(Jolan) Ok I admit, its kinda my fault too, I didn't keep you on it.

(Panthon)Anyway, thank you for reading and if you liked it please feel free to tell me in the review box. If any of you have any ideas, please tell either in the form of a review or PM.

(Jolan) Alright now lets try something new, Trivia Time!

(Panthon) This is totally his idea.

(Jolan)Trivia Time is a game where we give you guys a question about ourselves each chapter and the first person to answer it correctly gets a sneak peak at the next chapter.

(Panthon) This chapter's question is "How old are we?" Good luck guys.

Goodbye my lovelies, until next time.


End file.
